gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick De Leon Show - Season 1 - Episode 8
"Nick De Leon Show - Episode 8" redirects here. For other uses, see Nick De Leon Show - Episode 8 (disambiguation) Episode 8 of the Nick De Leon Show was a news broadcast episode that was released on Christmas Day, December 25, 2009. It was the first and only episode to feature Snow Watch, a winter weather report. Summary First Recorded Snow Fall happened on December 8, New Segment called Snow Watch introduced, Green Bay, Wisconsin's KI Convention Center decides to expand. Reports of fewer Christmas Cards were going to be mailed. Adopt-A-Family and Toys for Tots take a holiday hand. Record of Snow caused many closings from Winter Storm Allison. Green Bay Packers lose 35-36 to the Pittsburgh Steelers Former Green Bay Packers and Seattle Seahawks Head Coach Mike Holmgren signs as the President for the Cleveland Browns. Episode Original HD Remaster HD Remaster song switch In the December 23, 2014 HD Remaster of episode 8, De Leon has announced that all the songs from the original episode will be replaced with "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" by Brenda Lee, and "Blue Christmas" by Elvis Presley. De Leon states his reason in his late December vlog stating: "Episode 8 of the Nick De Leon Show was originally going to have these Christmas songs in the episode, however I didn't have time to research them because I was working on the episode late at night on Christmas Eve, so yeah my excuse to use Tik Tok, and Fireflies was because I was too damn tired and lazy to find them. But now I get a second chance to work on them with the HD Remaster and get it right. I can now consider episode 8 as a holiday special because I finally am more diligent and caring to find the songs." Photo Gallery NDS Episode 8 screenshot 1.png|Original titlecard for Episode 8 Nick De Leon Show HD Remaster Episode 8 Titlecard.png|HD Remaster titlecard for Episode 8 Nick Persona (Christmas 2).png|The Christmas persona used in the HD Remaster of Episode 8 Nick Persona (Christmas Colors).png|Concept persona for the HD Remaster of Episode 8 Trivia * This episode of the Nick De Leon Show is considered to be the first holiday special released by NikeTube Studios considering that a majority of articles mentioned focus on Christmas and Winter news. Coincidentally the episode was also released on Christmas Day in 2009. * The episode was re-released as an HD Remaster episode on December 22, 2014. Despite that the original recordings of Nick's dialogue was used in this episode, all the pop music by Kesha and Owl City was replaced with Christmas music by Brenda Lee's "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" and Elvis Presley's "Blue Christmas". * The persona artwork in the HD Remaster shows that Nick is not wearing his headset, exposing pierced ears. The piercings reference Nick De Leon getting his ears pierced on December 10, 2014. This is the only variant of Nick De Leon not wearing his headset. Category:Nick De Leon Show episodes Category:Holiday specials Category:Nick De Leon Category:Nick De Leon Show - Season 1